


【轩澄/all澄】巫山一段云

by weiweiYa



Category: all澄 - Fandom, 江澄 - Fandom, 轩澄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweiYa/pseuds/weiweiYa





	【轩澄/all澄】巫山一段云

【正文】

江澄被金子轩压倒在金麟台厢房柔软的床榻上时，相比于醉酒发疯的金子轩，他却无比清醒愤怒。暴风雨般的拳头落在醉酒后力大无比的金子轩身上，那人却不为所动强硬地压制住江澄的双手后，全身的重量压在江澄身上，被酒液熏染过的眼眸阴沉沉的，轻轻的啄吻落在江澄因愤怒叫骂而微张的唇上。

“金子轩，你找死……”挣脱不能的江澄试图骂醒这个喝了一坛酒后发疯轻浮的混蛋，醉醺醺的金子轩只觉吻到柔软甜蜜的糖果，醉意勾出少年身体内最原始的欲望，温热潮湿的吻一个接一个落在江澄脸上，暖人的吻渐渐点燃身下人曾纵情燃烧过的身体，火热饥渴的身躯被金子轩带着酒意的吻唤醒，江澄内心汹涌的野兽正叫嚣索取的更多。

不再挣扎的江澄似乎默许了接下来的水到渠成，给金子轩的卧房房门捏了一个咒落锁后，又用魏无羡教会他的清音咒为两位隔开外界的喧嚣，留下房内的一片天地容他们翻云覆雨。解落的衣裳丢弃在床下，赤裸的两具身躯泛起薄红，金子轩伏在江澄身上，顺着他诱人的身体线条往下一寸寸吻去，含住右边红红的小果后双唇用了几分力去品尝蹂躏，身下人微颤的气息刺激着他更加卖力地啃咬两处挺起的乳尖。

初尝情事的金子轩身体本能按照偷看的画本动作，牵引着江澄的手握住自己身下那根完全勃起的器物，江澄双颊红彤手上的力道不轻不重，惹得金子轩闷哼两声，又像是不满泄恨一般咬住金子轩的肩头，可心里又不禁觉得金子轩这物比起魏无羡的也不逊色。两根粗长的性器被江澄干燥微凉的手心揉弄爱抚，刺激的快感凝聚在下腹，硬如坚石的器物爽的射出浓稠的精液沾在江澄手上，他坏心眼地将两人混合的白液抹在金子轩唇上，又魅惑万分地凑过去轻轻舔舐，湿漉漉的舌尖勾的金子轩更加疯魔，身体涌动的欲望急于找一个宣泄的出口。

金子轩沾上白浊的手指一寸寸往下摸到江澄下身那个紧紧闭合的小口，手指的进入让他深切感受到里面的紧致和柔软。滑溜的内壁紧紧吸附着他修长的手指，不停试探的抽插戳弄让熟悉扩张的甬道在片刻后就可以容纳吞吐两根手指，加到第三支手指时，心急火燎的江澄将抬起的脚踝蹭着金子轩的腰窝，赤裸的勾引动作让金子轩直接架起江澄的两条长腿往上折，红透的穴口被金子轩硕大的前端顶入，长驱直入的性器开拓着江澄迷人热辣的身体，柔软潮湿的小穴紧的金子轩头皮发麻，身下人甜腻勾人的喘息让金子轩无所顾忌地抽送征伐，里面的嫩肉被摩擦的火辣红肿，撑到极致的胀满感把两人弄得一塌糊涂，跟随着原始的欲望宣泄带来的快感足以让人疯狂。

他们彼此纠缠，彼此亲吻，无所顾忌又毫无保留的索取对方身上给予自己的美妙滋味。金子轩越加凶悍的攻击夺走江澄身上仅存的力气，高抬弯曲的双腿被绷直，随着抽插的律动分的更开，江澄含水的双眸迷离涣散，双手紧紧抓住身下被两人体液打湿的被褥，临近高潮的身体止不住地发抖却又贪婪地不断承受索取更多。

金子轩扣住身下人的细腰，凶猛地不断进出那个勾了自己心魂的小穴，操的红嫩熟热。金子轩在江澄身上喘着气，不知疲倦地进攻半个时辰后，将浓稠的精液灌入柔嫩的内里，小穴被没有撤出的性器堵住，留在江澄肚子里的东西像是身上人强势占有的标记，金子轩吻上江澄汗湿的脸，努力想看清一场云雨春梦中和自己交欢的人的脸，可眼前依旧是朦胧不清的一片，昏沉沉地倒在温柔乡上睡了过去。

累到极致的江澄此刻却也无比清醒，原本想来收拾向江家退婚给自己阿姐难看的混蛋，却没想到和醉酒的混账来了一场欢愉。早知道就不支开去眉山接阿姐的魏婴，让他同自己一起来了。不想说话的江澄收拾了一番后脚踏浮云地悄悄离开兰陵，留下睡意正酣的金子轩，和江澄轻飘飘的一句自言自语：“哼，你这金孔雀，人不怎样活还不错。”

后来，江澄回到莲花坞后又以着了风寒为由回房蒙头大睡两天，醒来时才回莲花坞的魏无羡正把他紧紧搂在怀里，见他醒来后凑过去吻吻他的薄唇，道：“先喝药呢还是先吃我？”

“滚！”江澄推开他，制止他想脱自己衣服的手，要是那场欢愉的痕迹被他发现，还不得先在床上折磨死自己啊。

“金孔雀又来了一趟，说是又反悔和阿姐退婚了，被我给打跑了。”魏无羡将熬好的药一勺一勺喂给江澄，神色疲倦的江澄目光沉了几分，勾唇一笑后回道：“他若是真心的，就别太刁难他。”

“你不讨厌他？”

江澄端起药碗一饮而尽，爽快直言道：“我不讨厌他，可也不喜欢他。”

屋外深秋落叶满园，几分萧条几分冷清，偌大的莲花坞少了几分生气，那是山雨欲来之兆，可看进江澄眼里却也与往日无差。

只贪一场欢愉，又何谈一次真心呢。

TBC.


End file.
